creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
My New Best Friend
Do you every have the feeling the someone or something is watching you... everywhere you go? Well, That was the feeling I got when I met my new best friend. I was about... 12 at the time and in school, I was one of those kids known as the "loser" or "nerd" and stuff like that. Nobody ever talked to me because they thought I was weird. So, when I met my new friend, I was amazed. School had just started a few weeks ago, so kids were still buzzing about it. Classes went by, I ate lunch, and school was over. I grabbed my bookbag and walked outside the school doors, walked down the steps, and started on the sidewalk. Now to get to my house, you had to pass by a forest. I had been told to never go by the forest because children disappear there when they walked by there. I always thought that was a bunch of crap, so I went by the forest anyway. Passing the forest, I saw a little girl sitting on a bench just outside the forest. I paid no attention to her until she said my name. "Allie..." I froze completely. How did she know my name? Why was she talking to me? All of these questions were frolicking threw my little head. I turned around slowly. The girl was about my age, had dark black hair, and had on a white dress. Her hair looked...wet? I guess you could say and she was very pale. She looked kind of like a... ghost. "...Y-yes?" I replied. I was kind of freaked out. #1 Because someone was actually talking to me, #2 This girl looked very creepy and #3 I had never seen this girl before in my life. "I am new in this town... and I know nothing about it. Would you like... to show me around... and come to my house?" She said. She paused a lot while saying that, like she couldn't breathe or something. Now, I was very protective of myself when I was little, so I wasn't sure If I should have went with this girl or not. I shouldn't have because it would cause a big mistake. But, I knew that If she tried to harm me I would defend myself so I thought, "Fuck it. I'll go." So I said alright and the girl smiled. I asked what her name was and she said Taylor. Taylor Madison. Taylor's house was in the other direction of my house. As we were walking Taylor told me her parents would be visiting her aunt's house for a few weeks. So she was there alone in her house. I thought it was weird to leave your kid alone in the house but, okay. We arrived at her house about 10–15 minutes later. Her house was so beautiful. It must had been recently built that year because I had never seen it before. We walked inside and automatically went to her room. We didn't play "dolls" or any of that crap. We just talked.I started to think we would become very good friends, but I shouldn't have met her that day... I shouldn't have went by that forest that day. After we got done talking I said bye and ran home. My parents would be worried sick! And guess what... they were! "Where were you, Allie?! We were worried sick!" My mom yelled. My parents were very overprotective. That must be why I was so protective of myself. ".... I.. uh.. met a new friend today, Mom! She was so nice and I went to her house. It was so fun! I'm sorry... It won't happen again," I said. My mom squinted at me thinking. My mom knows when I lie and she knew I wasn't lying. "Did you meet her at the forest, Allie?...." my mom said angrily. I sighed. "Yes... I met her at the forest. I'm sorry.." I said with sorrow. My mom and dad gasped. "You know to NEVER go to the forest. Don't go there again, okay? You promise me?" my parents scolded. "Yes, yes I promise. But... What's so bad about the forest?" I asked. I mean I never really knew why the forest was so bad. I know kids disappeared... But maybe they just disappeared. It doesn't mean the forest is bad, right?" My parents looked at each other. "If... this happens again, we will tell you why. Just.. go to bed," my father said. I nodded and slept like a baby that night. Each day I went to my friend's house. I didn't go to the forest because my parents said not to. We talked and laughed and smiled and all that stuff. One day my friend told me to meet her at the forest. I told her I wasn't allowed but she demanded me... I said yes. We went to the forest and sat on the bench. I asked her a question. "Taylor, what is so bad about this forest? My parents tell me not to come here, but why? Do you know?" She nodded and smirked. "I'm sure your parents... will tell you when you get home. I... need to get... home. Good.. bye," Taylor said as she slowly walked down the road. I had to hurry back or my mom would know I went to the forest. She is psychic or something. I got home and my parents were waiting for me on the couch. They glared at me for some time until I confessed. "Okay, I am so sorry Mom and Dad. My friend Taylor told me to meet her there. I'm sorry!" I said scared for my life. My parents would kill me! My parents looked shocked for some reason. "What's...wrong?" I questioned. "Who did you say your friend was. Taylor? Taylor Madison?!" my mom screamed. I flinched and nodded. My mom grabbed my arms and sat me down on the couch. What she was about to tell me would scar me for life. My mother basically told me that a long time ago, my friend, Taylor went down to the forest when she was 12. It started to rain while Taylor was sitting on the bench. A car went by on the road while Taylor was walking back home. She got run over by a car and was pronounced dead. The myth about her was that she would meet kids outside of the forest, be really nice and become their best friend, and later kill them by the forest. That was why so many kids disappeared around there. My mom said she knew Taylor before she died. This freaked the shit out of me! It made sense though, since Taylor was wet and looked pale. She was a...ghost! My parents were scared so we moved later on. The funny thing is, Taylor still follows me to this day. She is attached to me. She was my new best friend but, I see her in the mirrors. She watches me... Waits for me... She waits for me to be the next victim on her list. Category:Ghosts